


here’s to all the magic we made

by cosmicsray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Tsukishima, HQSwiftWeek 2020, Haikyuu x Taylor Swift 2020, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of cancer, Scientist Kageyama, Scientist Tsukishima, idk what else to put but this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray
Summary: Winning. Science. Time of their lives.After a few minutes of contemplation, Tobio has thought of his answer.“For the award, we’re probably gonna be in books. We’re not gonna fade into oblivion. Amazing, I know. For our relationship, of course, unless you have plans of leaving me,” he confidently answered.Kei raised his eyebrows before chuckling. Kageyama stood up and enveloped Tsukishima in his most reassuring back hug.Tobio whispered, “Long live to science. Long live to us.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	here’s to all the magic we made

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my entry for day 2 of hqxtswift week! tsukikage for everyone. this is based on “Long Live”. i hope you enjoy, i love you all.
> 
> also, dedicated to ces. happy birthday bffie. u know who u are i luv u

Kei Tsukishima is always asked— almost in every interview, “What is your most unforgettable memory?”. It’s difficult for him to answer. He has a lot. But the only constant variable in every memory is Tobio Kageyama. 

Tsukishima grasped the idea that Kageyama was with him at the time of their lives. Travelling to different countries, partying at 2 am that they both don’t really enjoy, working on research about string theory, and most importantly, winning a prestigious physics award. 

“What the hell, Kei, we’re all over the papers. Like, pictures of us. Can you believe it?” Tobio looked at him with wide eyes and a wide grin. 

Kei blushed and he doesn’t know why. Everything was surreal. Them winning, and Kageyama eating breakfast in front of him with bed hair. 

“Do you think this is gonna last forever? Is this the happiness we both waited for?” Tsukishima asked without turning his head at him. 

Tobio was perplexed while Kei just looked at him for a few seconds, waiting for his answer. 

“What, this? You mean the award, or our relationship?” 

Yes, Kageyama was genuinely confused. That’s why Tsukishima just shrugged off his question. He knows nothing lasts forever, yes, but he can’t lessen the feeling of wanting it to be forever. 

After a few minutes of contemplation, Tobio has thought of his answer. 

“For the award, we’re probably gonna be in books. We’re not gonna fade into oblivion. Amazing, I know. For our relationship, of course, unless you have plans of leaving me,” he confidently answered. 

Kei raised his eyebrows before chuckling. Kageyama stood up and enveloped Tsukishima in his most reassuring back hug. 

Tobio whispered, “Long live to science. Long live to us.” 

After feeling all the tingling senses in his body, Tsukishima looks over Kageyama, who’s already looking at him lovingly. 

Tsukishima knows they’re gonna live together forever. And they will always look back to the best days of their youth together. And they will do everything together, even disgusting things. The look Kageyama was giving him strengthens his belief even more.

Everything was going well. They continued and became great theoretical physicists. Together, they attended interviews and conquered the world. They travelled, Kageyama even dreamed of building different houses in different countries. Everything was good. They’re happily together.

That’s what Tsukishima thought. 

“Papa, who is he?” 

With surprise, he looks at the child sitting on his lap. Was he zoning out too much? Maybe a little too much. Kei looked at the developed picture his daughter was holding. 

It was the picture he kept for years. The award night. 

“That’s my… friend. Papa’s best friend. Yeah,” Kei replied quietly. There’s a familiar lump in his throat that’s blocking him from speaking. 

“But how come I never saw him on your birthdays?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows, then averting her eyes back to the picture she’s holding.

His daughter's questions unlocked a memory he never really opened in his mind for a while. It was hidden in the back of his mind, waiting to be unraveled when the time comes. 

The two of them were outside Tsukishima’s terrace, holding a glass of beer at 2:57 am. 

“You know, Kei… well okay, God forbid, if we don’t really end up together and I die—“

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t say that, Tobio.” He slapped his arm and rolled his eyes, making Kageyama laugh. 

“I’m just saying that I want you to tell stories of me to your children. And that everyone’s screaming when we won. They’re children of a star. But please, don’t tell them my shitty nickname,” Kageyama chuckled but his statement didn’t make Tsukishima any happier. 

Only silence took over as they gazed at the view of the city at night.

“You’ll live, right? You will fight off that fucking cancer. You told me, long live to us….” 

Tobio only smiled at him. 

A sudden slap at his arm jolted Kei. His daughter was still waiting for his answer, looking at him with a pair of eyes filled with curiosity. He inhaled a deep breath before trying to answer, trying to control the tears about to fall behind his eyeglasses. 

“I think he’s not around here anymore. Maybe that’s why, hm?” Tsukishima silently hoped she’s satisfied with his answer. 

“Where is he now?”

Tsukki sighed for the nth time, now answering his daughter a little too straightforward. He really isn’t suited for children asking too many questions. 

“Mizuki baby, nobody knows where dead people go.” 

She made an o-shape with her mouth. Dead air took over the living room as the six year-old tried to process what his father had just said. 

“Pastor Min said they go to heaven. Do you wanna go there, Pa?” 

Tsukishima only chuckled as he secretly wiped off his escaping tears. He knows Mizuki is smart. The kid will immediately perceive that he cried. And she did.

“Papa, do you feel sad?”

Kei was about to shake his head but last minute, he decided to be truthful to his daughter now and nodded slowly.

A hug from Mizuki completely caught him off guard. It was a familiar hug. It felt like Tobio’s reassuring hug. The feeling that goes straight to his spine and makes him feel numb from all the pain life is giving him.

Kei knows Tobio is in a happy place now. He just knows. 

_Here’s to all the magic we made, Tobio. See you in another lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> PLS TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT??? i have never written any tsukikage and i wrote this because i just felt like writing i’m too nervous tho??? but i really hoped u liked it :(


End file.
